yellowheadfandomcom-20200215-history
YellowHead Martins
'YellowHead Martins '''is the former main protagonist of the series ''YellowHead. He used to live with Rusty in Redville. He became the main protagonist in "The Giant." As of "The Court Part II," he has been sentenced to death by the Scratch Cat. It is unknown who will replace him as the main protagonist, or if there will be any main protagonist at all. Appearance YellowHead is a dark yellow Blockhead cat, being made of rectangles and polygons. He gained pupils for his second design shortly after. His third redesign shows the result of the train crash in "The Accident." He has now gained metal parts on his face to cover up his injuries, and he now has a glowing artificial eye, which changes colors depending on his emotions. The colors are yellow for positive emotions, green for confused, red for mad, and blue for negative emotions. For his fourth redesign, his metal plate covers up his entire artificial eye, and his limbs are now more rounded and less polygonal. The radial gradient on his pupil is now removed. He recieved this after Wrong Side Of The Bed. Personality YellowHead was a nice, yet naive cat. He tends to be over enthusiastic at times. He can be stupid and even disturbing, but yet, he can be a lovable cat. He generally stays in the house, unless he has to, or sometimes to go out and have a good time. Despite this, he can be logical at times similar to Rusty, such as in "Always Wear Your Helmet" where he was mad at Bob for giving him a faulty helmet, or "The Court Part I," where he is confused when PencilGalleryInc gives him a birthday present when it isn't his birthday. Relationships Rusty YellowHead's relationship towards Rusty is almost like a father, as Rusty's the care giver. Provides YellowHead with food, water, and a roof over his head. Orange YellowHead's relationship towards Orange is not very much known, but YellowHead feels he is a friend to him. There true relationship is questionable. Bob YellowHead's relationship towards Bob is much similar to Orange, except YellowHead had only a few interactions with him. It's questionable hence Bob made YellowHead crash in Bob Sale. BluHead YellowHead's relationship towards BluHead has deteriorated since "Sandwiches!," when BluHead said he was coming for him. In "Scatman BluHead," their relationship deteriorates when BluHead goes scatman in front of YellowHead. YellowHead responds by calling the cops, getting BluHead arrested. In "The Court Part I," YellowHead gets sent to court. He is shocked to find out it is BluHead, suggesting a former friendship. BluHead says that YellowHead is just a recolor. In Part II, the trial ends with YellowHead's death sentence. Lloviant As not much can be said between these two, their relationship is highly negative towards Lloviant's side. YellowHead has not revealed his true thoughts about him, as he only sees him in The Court Part II Lincoln YellowHead hasn't shared anything about Lincoln, but has been shown slightly thankful for him backing him up with being in an argument with Firey and Lloviant. This was also during The Court Part II. Appearances Season 1 * "Where Is He?" * "The Fact Factor" * "Riot Speech" * "Bagel" * "This Can Be a Major Annoyance" Season 2 YellowHead has appeared in every Season 2 animation except for "Black Friday In a Nutshell." *"The Giant" *"Ideas" *"The Accident" *"Always Wear Your Helmet" *"Back To School" *"Attack of Elmo" *"Ye Olde Film" *"Fish Head" *"Sandwiches!" *"A Weird Commercial for Pringles" *"Wrong Side Of The Bed" *"Scatman BluHead?" *"Can I Have Some?" *"1 Year On Scratch!" *"Standing Up School" *"CARS" *"Well oops" *"The Photo" *"New Years" Season 3 * "The Court Part I" * "The Wrong Side of The Bed in a nutshell" * "The Court Part II" As YellowHead dies in "The Court Part II," he will not be making any future appearances. Trivia * YellowHead became the main protagonist in the second season. * His last name, along with Rusty's, was revealed in "The Court Part II" in the scene where the piece of wood on the mailbox fell off. * YellowHead is the only character to die, in "The Court Part II." * His death was incrediby contrveversial, leading to lot of salty fans. * He has a crush on a human.Comment by -YellowHead- replying to comment by VanillaPeppermint on -YellowHead-'s profile Errors * His ears did not change colors with his eyes. * Since his third redesign, when he faces the left side of the screen, his artificial eye and metal plate would be on the right side of his face, and the gradients of his body would also be incorrect. ** The error with the head has been fixed for his fourth redesign, however the gradient on his body has not. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cats Category:Male Category:Deceased